


And I can lend your broken parts that might fit, like this.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, university!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis si sentì stupido non appena pronunciò quella frase: non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse in realtà quel ragazzo riccio davanti a lui, che motivo aveva di dirli dove dovesse andare? Così, arrossendo appena ed abbassando i suoi occhi azzurri, gli diede le spalle e se ne andò il più veloce possibile da quel corridoio.<br/>L’altro rimase stupito dalla fuga improvvisa e, chinandosi per raccogliere la tracolla che gli era scivolata dalla spalla nel momento in cui i due si erano scontrati, si accorse di un foglio bianco a pochi passi da lui. Lo prese e, girandolo, scoprì che era un disegno di un paesaggio autunnale, anzi. Un bellissimo disegno di un paesaggio autunnale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I can lend your broken parts that might fit, like this.

Louis stava uscendo in quel momento da una delle tante aule computer dell’università, con i libri di statistica ed informatica stretti al petto. Odiava con tutto il cuore quei due libri, quelle due materie e l’esame che ancora, dopo un anno di tentativi, non era riuscito a superare. Non capiva per qualche motivo ci fossero quegli insegnamenti nel suo corso di studio: lui frequentava medicina, non matematica o, peggio ancora, scienze statistiche.

Era arrivata l’ora di pranzo e lui non vedeva l’ora di mettere finalmente qualcosa sotto i denti: da quando, quella mattina intorno alle 8:00, si era chiuso la porta del suo appartamento alle spalle, per correre verso la fermata dell’autobus, non aveva più toccato cibo. Iniziò così ad incamminarsi verso la mensa, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di vagamente commestibile nel menù del giorno. Stava per svoltare in un lungo corridoio alla sua destra, quando una testa riccia gli venne addosso, facendolo finire con una spalla contro il muro.

« Perdonami, non ti avevo visto » disse subito il ragazzo a cui apparteneva quella testa riccia. Alzò gli occhi e li puntò in quelli di Louis che, vedendoli, si dimenticò per un attimo come si facesse a respirare. Le iridi erano verde smeraldo, il più bel verde che lo studente di medicina avesse mai visto in vita sua.

« Tutto bene? » fece ancora, preoccupato perché il viso dell’altro stava diventando sempre più paonazzo.

Louis, vedendosi riflesso in quei grandi occhi verdi, riprese il controllo di sé e soprattutto dei suoi polmoni e « Tranquillo, non è successo nulla » disse.

Il riccio tirò un sospiro di sollievo vedendo quelle labbra sottili muoversi sotto i suoi occhi per rispondergli.

« Devo andare a pranzo » dissero ancora, aprendosi per lasciare intravedere la fila di denti piccoli e bianchi che si nascondeva sotto di esse.

Louis si sentì stupido non appena pronunciò quella frase: non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse in realtà quel ragazzo riccio davanti a lui, che motivo aveva di dirli dove dovesse andare? Così, arrossendo appena ed abbassando i suoi occhi azzurri, gli diede le spalle e se ne andò il più veloce possibile da quel corridoio.

L’altro rimase stupito dalla fuga improvvisa e, chinandosi per raccogliere la tracolla che gli era scivolata dalla spalla nel momento in cui i due si erano scontrati, si accorse di un foglio bianco a pochi passi da lui. Lo prese e, girandolo, scoprì che era un disegno di un paesaggio autunnale, anzi. _Un bellissimo disegno di un paesaggio autunnale_. Guardò nella direzione in cui si era incamminato il ragazzo dalle labbra sottili appena pochi minuti prima, ma di lui non vi era alcuna traccia. Dispiaciuto, aprì la sua borsa ed infilò con attenzione il disegno dentro ad uno dei quaderni, con l’intenzione di restituirlo al proprietario il prima possibile e si avviò verso la lezione di informatica giuridica che lo attendeva.

 

***

 

Da quando era tornato a casa, Louis non aveva fatto altro che tenere la testa sul libro di neuropsichiatria infantile. Leggeva, evidenziava, appuntava qualche concetto più complicato a bordo pagina con la matita e poi schematizzava tutto su una delle tante pagine del quaderno a quadretti accanto a sé. Cambiava continuamente penna con cui scrivere: blu, rossa, nera, verde, arancione. Sembrava una di quelle ragazzine tredicenni, che passavano le ore di lezione più noiose a scrivere dediche con milioni di cuoricini sul diario delle compagne di classe, ma quello era l’unico modo in cui riusciva a ricordarsi meglio i vari argomenti.

Si sistemò gli occhiali da vista, che continuavano a scivolargli sul naso, e sbuffò sonoramente mentre si stiracchiava, facendo scrocchiare la schiena. Controllò l’orario sul cellulare, accorgendosi che si erano fatte quasi le 22:00 e decise che, per quel giorno, aveva studiato abbastanza. Ripose le penne nell’astuccio, chiuse libro e quaderno e poi uscì dalla sua camera, per andare in cucina. Frugò nella dispensa, tirò fuori un pacco di patatine -quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che aveva cenato con qualcosa di sano?- e tornò nella sua stanza, trascinando i piedi sul pavimento per la stanchezza.

Sedutosi di nuovo alla scrivania, tirò fuori dalla borsa il libro di statistica, ma non per studiare: dentro, infatti, vi aveva nascosto il disegno del paesaggio autunnale su cui stava lavorando da ormai tre settimane. Si sentì quasi mancare quando vide che il disegno non era più al suo posto ed il panico lo assalì. Non poteva averlo perso, non ora che lo aveva quasi terminato. Controllò tutti i libri e tutti i quaderni, nella speranza di trovarlo, senza ottenere alcun risultato positivo. Poi, improvvisamente, si ricordò dello scontro avvenuto nel corridoio dell’università quella mattina stessa e gli tornarono in mente quegli occhi verdi. Prese un foglio dal cassetto della scrivania, gomma e matita ed iniziò un nuovo disegno di punto in bianco. Nemmeno un’ora dopo l’aveva già portato a termine e lo stava osservando con soddisfazione: aveva visto quegli occhi una sola volta e per un breve istante ma, nonostante questo, era riuscito a riportare alla perfezione ogni sfumatura del loro verde su quel foglio che stringeva tra le mani. Quando sentì che le sue palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti, Louis si buttò a peso morto sul letto dove si addormentò poco dopo, ancora vestito e con gli occhiali da vista sul naso. Più di una volta, nel corso di quella notte, due occhi verde smeraldo vennero a fargli visita.

 

***

 

Non fu l’unico a ricevere strane incursioni nei propri sogni, quella notte. Anche Harry, infatti, si ritrovò a sognare un particolare del viso del ragazzo incontrato, per caso, lungo quel corridoio: le labbra sottili. E fu proprio grazie a loro che il suo primo pensiero, una volta aperti gli occhi, fu quello di cercarlo per l’università e restituirgli il disegno che era ancora nella sua tracolla dal giorno precedente.

Si alzò dal letto e si trascinò in bagno, dove fece una doccia veloce. Uscito dal box, si avvolse nell’accappatoio ed andò in cucina, fregandosene di bagnare il pavimento. Nella stanza trovò Nick, il suo coinquilino, che lo guardò storto non appena varcò la soglia.

« Smetterai di entrare in cucina completamente bagnato, prima o poi? » gli domandò, porgendogli una tazza di caffè.

Il riccio si passò le mani tra i capelli bagnati, portandoli all’indietro, e grugnì, segno che, di quello che gli aveva appena detto Nick, gliene fregava relativamente poco. Bevve il suo caffè, mangiucchiò qualche biscotto secco e poi si ritirò in camera sua per vestirsi.

Indossò il primo maglione ed il primo paio di jeans che gli capitarono sotto mano e mise i suoi soliti stivaletti di camoscio, perché bastava semplicemente infilarli ai piedi. Del resto, chi aveva voglia, di prima mattina, di allacciarsi le stringhe delle scarpe? Tornò in bagno, prese il phon, si asciugò i capelli e poi li pettinò alla meno peggio con le mani. Recuperò la tracolla dalla sua stanza ed il cappotto dall’appendiabiti accanto alla porta.

« Nick, io vado » disse all’amico, affacciandosi con la testa nel salottino del loro appartamento.

Il coinquilino alzò un braccio oltre lo schienale del divano e sventolò la mano per salutarlo.

« Ho lasciato l’accappatoio bagnato sul letto, ci pensi tu? » fece ancora Harry.

« Non ci sperare, riccio! » rispose Nick, tirandosi a su a sedere « Questa volta rimane lì finché non torni e lo togli tu, con le tue adorate manine! ».

Harry rise alla reazione del coinquilino: quella scena si ripeteva praticamente ogni mattina e non c’era stata volta in Nick gli avesse davvero lasciato l’accappatoio bagnato sul letto fino al suo ritorno. Era lui la donna di casa, quello che si occupava di mantenere un minimo d’ordine in quell’appartamento. Con quella consapevolezza, si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle, pronto per l’ennesima stressante giornata in facoltà.

 

 

***

 

Louis era da poco arrivato davanti all’aula in cui si sarebbe tenuta a breve la lezione di audiologia e audiometria. Stava lottando con la stanghetta dei suoi occhiali da vista, che si era storta in una maniera impressionante durante la notte. Se solo si fosse ricordato di toglierli prima di buttarsi sul letto!

« Porca puttana! » imprecò tra i denti, cercando di raddrizzarla con le mani ma quella sembrava non ne volesse proprio sapere.

« Ciao Lou, tutto bene? » disse una ragazza dai capelli neri, sistemandosi sulla sedia accanto a lui.

« Ciao El » rispose. « Comunque no, niente va bene oggi. Mi sono svegliato con il mal di testa e, in più, guarda come sono ridotti » e le mostrò gli occhiali.

« Ti ci sei seduto sopra? ».

« No, mi sono dimenticato di toglierli prima di mettermi a letto » farfugliò lui, imbarazzato. Era un perfetto disastro e lo sapeva bene.

Eleanor prese gli occhiali dalle mani dell’amico e li guardò, rigirandoseli nelle proprie e « Credo non si possa fare molto, Louis » disse, sorridendogli debolmente.

« Lo immaginavo » concluse lui ed entrò in aula, seguito dall’amica.

 

***

 

Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri mugugnò appena quando Eleanor gli diede una gomitata all’altezza delle costole e si girò verso di lei.

« A che pensavi? » gli sussurrò appena, avvicinando il viso a quello del ragazzo.

_“Ad un ragazzo dagli occhi verde smeraldo con cui mi sono scontrato ieri in un corridoio”_ , fu la prima cosa che formulò il suo cervello. « Niente, perché? » disse invece, cercando di apparire il più naturale possibile.

« Così » e si strinse nelle spalle magre.

In sottofondo, il professore stava spiegando qualcosa, usando termini medici mai sentiti da nessuno dei due ragazzi.

« Il tuo capolavoro come procede? » gli chiese ancora Eleanor dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. Era l’unica persona che sapeva della sua passione segreta per il disegno.

« Male, l’ho perso » fece lui, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue cosce.

« Dio, Lou! Come l’hai perso? » disse la ragazza, alzando un po’ troppo la voce.

Il professore fulminò entrambi con lo sguardo e « Calder, Tomlinson! Se non siete interessati alla lezione, potete anche uscire dall’aula! » ringhiò. Frequentare un corso a numero chiuso e con pochi iscritti, oltre a diversi vantaggi, aveva anche i suoi svantaggi e, uno di questi, era che i professori non facevano alcuna fatica a ricordarsi i cognomi degli alunni. Soprattutto quando questi erano tremendamente chiacchieroni.

« Mi scusi, non accadrà più » rispose El, poggiando la testa sul banco subito dopo.

Louis, che da sempre era attratto da quei lunghi capelli neri che ricadevano dolcemente sulla schiena della ragazza, portò automaticamente una mano tra di essi e prese ad accarezzarli ed attorcigliarne qualche piccola ciocca intorno alle sue dita magre. Se fossero stati a casa di uno dei due, lui avrebbe preso una spazzola e glieli avrebbe pettinati con delicatezza per sciogliere tutti i nodi, poi glieli avrebbe acconciati in una treccia lunga ed ordinata.

« Non avrò ancora finito quel disegno » fece poi il ragazzo, mentre lei alzava appena la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, « Ma ieri sera ho fatto questo » e le porse il foglio che aveva appena tirato fuori dalla borsa.

« Lou, tu sei un artista! » esclamò Eleanor, « Ma di chi sono? ».

« Non lo so. Mi sono venuti in mente ieri sera e li ho disegnati ».

« E di che colore li immagini? » continuò ancora la ragazza, sempre più curiosa.

« Verde, verde smeraldo » sospirò, poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano.

 

***

 

Erano circa dieci minuti che Harry girovagava senza meta lungo i corridoi dell’università, alla ricerca del ragazzo dalle labbra sottili. Stava incontrando tutti e nessuno allo stesso tempo e quando aveva ormai perso la speranza di riconsegnargli il disegno in giornata, svoltò nello stesso corridoio in cui lo aveva visto il giorno precedente e lo vide. Era impegnato in una fitta conversazione con una ragazza dai capelli neri, ma gli si avvicinò ugualmente.

« Ciao » disse timidamente, grattandosi la nuca con una mano, quando fu a pochi passi dai due.

Louis ed Eleanor si girarono entrambi nella sua direzione e dalle labbra della ragazza uscì un piccolo versetto di stupore quando vide gli occhi del ragazzo che stava davanti a loro: erano gli stessi del disegno che l’amico le aveva fatto vedere appena qualche ora prima.

« Ciao » disse Louis a sua volta, facendo un passo verso il riccio.

« Credo di aver qualcosa che ti appartiene » ed iniziò a frugare nella sua tracolla, finché non tirò fuori un foglio che lo studente di medicina conosceva fin troppo bene.

« Il mio disegno! Grazie! » esclamò il castano, aprendosi in un ampio sorriso.

Il riccio gli porse il foglio, ma proprio nel momento in cui l’altro stava per prenderlo, lo nascose dietro la sua schiena e « Te lo restituisco solo se vieni a prendere un caffè con me ».

Louis lanciò un’occhiata ad Eleanor che, compresa la situazione, lo salutò con un bacio sulla guancia e se ne andò da sola lungo il corridoio.

« Allora? » fece ancora il riccio, incrociando le braccia al petto.

« Non so nemmeno come ti chiami, perché dovrei venire a prendere un caffè con te? » chiese Louis sulla difensiva.

« Harry Styles, piacere ».

« Louis, Louis Tomlinson » rispose, unendo le loro mani in una stretta formale.

« Bene, ora che sai il mio nome… Vieni a prenderlo questo caffè con me? ».

 

***

 

Harry e Louis parlavano animatamente dentro quel bar. Si erano raccontati un po’ le loro vite ed entrambi avevano imparato qualcosa di interessante sull’altro: Louis aveva scoperto che il riccio frequentava il primo anno di giurisprudenza e che era disordinato da morire, un po’ come testimoniavano i libri che il castano aveva appena intravisto all’interno della sua tracolla; Harry aveva capito che l’altro era un ragazzo timido, lo poteva intuire da come i suoi occhi si facessero improvvisamente schivi quando lui li cercava con i suoi, e che non amava per niente parlare di sé.

« Dimmi un po’ » riprese il discorso il riccio, dopo aver ingoiato l’ultimo morso del suo toast « Frequenti un corso d’arte per saper disegnare così bene? ».

« No, veramente no. Studio per diventare logopedista, ma la mia vera passione è il disegno » rispose Louis ed abbassò lo sguardo sul suo di toast, appena mangiucchiato in un angolo.

Harry lo guardò con attenzione, alla ricerca dei suoi occhi azzurri, ed il castano, accortosene, reclinò ancora di più la testa verso il basso. Era attratto da morire da quel verde smeraldo ma non poteva incrociarlo perché era così vero, così puro che avrebbe finito per annegarci dentro. E, l’ultima volta che si era trovato in una situazione come quella, non era andata a finire bene.

« Allora perché non la segui? » lo spronò il ragazzo davanti a lui.

« Perché gli artisti, anche se io non mi reputo tale, fanno la fame finché sono in vita. E io non voglio patire la fame per il resto dei miei giorni » sputò, quasi rabbioso.

« Ed è davvero farina del tuo sacco, questa? ».

Colpito e affondato. Farina del suo sacco? No, non lo era. Aveva solo ripetuto quello che si diceva ogni volta che pensava di abbandonare gli studi di medicina e mandare tutto all’aria, la stessa frase che gli avevano detto i suoi genitori quando aveva annunciato loro di volersi iscrivere ad un corso d’arte piuttosto che ad una facoltà più tradizionale. Sentì gli angoli degli occhi bruciargli. Nessuno aveva mai capito la verità che si nascondeva dietro quelle parole, nemmeno Eleanor, che lui reputava la sua migliore amica di sempre, nonostante si conoscessero soltanto da due anni, era stata in grado di leggere la falsità che si celava tra quelle parole. Si sentiva nudo di fronte ad Harry e quei suoi grandi occhi verdi.

Alzò lo sguardo, guardò con attenzione il viso del riccio e « Scusa, devo andare in bagno » disse appena con un filo di voce. L’altro acconsentì con lieve cenno del capo e Louis camminò il più veloce possibile verso la porta della toilette.

Quando tornò al tavolo, dopo aver passato gli ultimi dieci minuti della sua vita davanti ad uno specchio rotto, cercando di imporre al suo cuore di smettere di martellare in modo così fastidioso, credeva di non trovare più Harry ad attenderlo. Invece lui era lì, con la spalle contro lo schienale della sedia, le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo perso davanti a sé, ad aspettarlo. E lo avrebbe fatto per il resto della sua vita, se fosse stato necessario.

« Devo andare » fece, iniziando a raccogliere le sue cose dal tavolo e buttandole alla rinfusa nella borsa.

Si infilò il cappotto e stava sfilando via senza dire altro quando il riccio lo bloccò, prendendolo per un polso. Poteva sentire, anche troppo bene, il suo sguardo indagatore addosso.

« Stavi dimenticando questo » e gli porse il disegno.

Louis lo ringraziò, accennando un debole sorriso, e fece per andarsene davvero ma Harry lo trattenne ancora una volta. Si morse appena il labbro inferiore, sospirando e chiudendo gli occhi.

« Ti prego. Lasciami andare » lo supplicò.

Harry ebbe l’impulso folle di alzarsi e mordere il labbro inferiore del ragazzo con i suoi stessi denti, ma riuscì a controllarsi. Aumentò appena la pressione della sua mano intorno al polso del castano e poi lo lasciò andare: non era nessuno per trattenerlo ancora lì con lui. Osservò la sua figura incamminarsi, lenta ed aggraziata, verso l’uscita del locale e poi tornò con lo sguardo sul tavolo, testimone della loro chiacchierata appena conclusa, su cui c’era un piatto vuoto ed uno con un toast appena mangiucchiato. Il riccio accennò un tenero sorriso quando la sua mente associò il modo di mangiare di Louis a quello di un uccellino appena nato.

 

***

 

Da quella chiacchierata al bar, erano forse passati un paio di mesi. I due ragazzi si rividero parecchie volte, ma mai di proposito: i loro incontri erano tutti dettati dal caso. Non parlavano mai tra loro, si salutavano semplicemente perché andavano sempre in direzioni opposte. Ad Harry piaceva un sacco incontrare il castano nei corridoi dell’università quando meno se lo aspettava e lo salutava sempre, oppure cercava un modo per attirare la sua attenzione su di sé. La stessa cosa non si poteva però dire di Louis che stava iniziando a non sopportare più il comportamento del riccio. Anzi, lo odiava proprio. Si sentiva spaventato, oppresso, messo alle strette da quell’atteggiamento. Camminava per i corridoi inquieto, con la sensazione che l’altro fosse sempre dietro le sue spalle.

Quella sera, il castano era in discoteca e non voleva pensare a niente che non fosse ubriacarsi e divertirsi. Bevve l’ultimo sorso del suo ‘Sex on the beach’ e, con nonchalance, lasciò cadere a terra il bicchiere di plastica, mentre cercava di aprirsi un piccolo passaggio in mezzo al marasma di gente che affollava la pista.

Passando accanto ad un gruppo di amici già ubriachi fradici, che dovevano avere più o meno la sua stessa età, venne spintonato ed andò a sbattere contro un ragazzo che era il doppio di lui, sia in altezza che in corporatura. Louis, che già di suo non era una cima, si sentì ancora più minuscolo ed insignificante di fronte a quell’armadio vivente.

« Scusami, non volevo » farfugliò, mentre l’altro lo guardava minaccioso.

« Scusa un corno » ringhiò l’altro a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.

Un forte odore di alcool entrò prepotentemente nelle sue narici e non ci mise molto a capire che provenisse dalla bocca a pochi centimetri dalla sua.

 « Mi hanno spinto, non ti sono venuto contro di proposito! » strillò Louis.

L’armadio scoppiò a ridere, così come tutti i suoi amici alle sue spalle. Anche il castano li imitò, accennando una risata nervosa.

« Che cazzo ridi, frocio? » fece, fulminandolo con lo sguardo e prendendolo per il colletto della camicia. « Eh? Che cazzo hai da ridere? ».

« Ni-niente » balbettò il castano facendosi, se possibile, sempre più piccolo.

Fu un attimo: sentì la presa intorno al colletto della camicia si fece più leggera e poi l’arrivo di un pugno, esattamente all’altezza della bocca. Louis barcollò all’indietro, finché non perse l’equilibrio e finì con il sedere a terra. Sentì in bocca il sapore metallico del sangue e si rese conto che gli si era spaccato un labbro, mente dalla compagnia del ragazzo si levarono risate di scherno nei suoi confronti, che ferirono il suo orgoglio in maniera spropositata.

« Sei proprio frocio » sputò ancora il ragazzo, sottolineando con disprezzo l’ultima parola, « Ti becchi un pugno e nemmeno ti alzi per rispondere ».

Il castano, che aveva ancora gli occhi sbarrati per via dello shock causatogli dal pugno ricevuto, sentì due mani grandi sotto le sue ascelle tirarlo su e rimetterlo in piedi come se fosse stato un bambolotto.

« Forza Lou, usciamo da qui » disse una voce fin troppo famigliare al suo orecchio e lui la seguì, senza opporvi alcun tipo di resistenza.

« Vuoi finirla di starmi sempre tra i piedi?! » sbottò Louis, una volta fuori dal locale.

Harry si voltò di scatto verso di lui ed una ciocca di capelli gli finì sugli occhi. La spostò con una mano, senza dire nulla, aspettando che l’altro continuasse a parlare.

« Si può sapere che cazzo vuoi da me? Per quale fottuto motivo mi sei sempre dietro al culo, si può sapere?! ».

Il riccio boccheggiò, di certo non si aspettava di certo una reazione del genere.

« Prima il caffè, poi i saluti per il corridoio… Ora questo! » continuò ad urlare, quasi isterico. « Non so cosa tu abbia intuito, ma non credo di volere la stessa cosa che vuoi tu » e si sedette sul marciapiede, prendendosi la testa tra le mani « È solo un disegno, Harry. Non puoi continuare ad assillarmi in questa maniera solo per uno stupido disegno! ».

Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi si sedette accanto a quello dalle labbra sottili, prese un bel respiro e « Hai ragione, perdonami. Non volevo assolutamente essere una palla al piede. Mi dispiace ».

Decise di scusarsi, semplicemente. Nonostante non gli sembrasse di essere stato particolarmente oppressivo e pesante nei confronti del castano, decise di farlo. Sapeva bene come ci si sentiva ad essere dall’altra parte e non voleva far provare a nessuno quella stessa sensazione, soprattutto a causa sua.

L’asfalto sotto gli occhi di Louis prese a girare vorticosamente. Chiuse gli occhi, aumentando la pressione delle sue mani intorno alla testa, nella speranza che il giramento di testa passasse da solo. Harry aveva capito che il castano non si sentisse affatto bene ed avrebbe voluto tanto aiutarlo, ma aveva una paura folle che potesse arrabbiarsi di nuovo con lui, quindi si limitò a tenerlo sott’occhio, nella speranza che l’altro chiedesse il suo aiuto.

« Harry, puoi accompagnarmi a casa mia? Mi gira la testa » disse, sentendosi cadere in avanti.

Il riccio lo avvolse tra le sue braccia, impedendogli di finire con la fronte sull’asfalto e lo aiuto a rialzarsi lentamente. Lo fece sedere in macchina, dalla parte del passeggero, e gli allacciò la cintura. Poi prese posto sul sedile del guidatore e mise in moto. Louis riuscì a dargli indicazioni abbastanza precise, nonostante avesse la testa che continuava a girare insistentemente e lo stomaco sottosopra, ed arrivarono al suo appartamento nel giro di una decina di minuti.

Entrarono entrambi in casa ed Harry aiutò lo aiutò a stendersi sul divano, poi andò alla ricerca di cotone e disinfettante per potergli medicare il labbro. Aprì tutte le porte di quell’appartamento troppo grande per una sola persona, finché non trovò il bagno ed anche quello che stava cercando. Quando tornò in salotto, vide che il castano aveva gli occhi chiusi e pensò che si fosse addormentato così, cercando di essere il più silenzioso possibile, si sedette a gambe incrociate davanti al suo viso, bagnò un batuffolo di cotone con il disinfettante ed iniziò ad occuparsi della ferita che ancora sanguinava leggermente. Era così concentrato che non si accorse subito del fatto che Louis avesse aperto i suoi occhi azzurri e lo stesse osservando con attenzione. Resosene conto, ritirò subito la sua mano ed indietreggiò appena, mordendosi il labbro inferiore: la paura che lui potesse di nuovo aggredirlo per quel gesto l’aveva assalito di nuovo.

« Scusa, credevo dormissi e volevo solo medicarti quel brutto spacco che hai sul labbro » si giustificò, torturando l’ovatta che aveva in mano.

Era certo che Louis sarebbe scoppiato da un momento all’altro, invece, accadde una cosa che non si sarebbe nemmeno mai immaginato: il castano si sbilanciò verso di lui e lo baciò, muovendo appena le labbra sulle sue. Harry poteva distinguere bene il sapore del sangue e quello dell’alcool e, quando le loro bocche si separarono, rimase senza parole.

« L’unico che deve chiedere scusa, qui dentro, sono io » iniziò a parlare Louis ed il riccio puntò gli occhi verdi nei suoi, per fargli capire che lo stava ascoltando. « Ti chiedo scusa perché mi sono comportato veramente di merda prima. Ti ho urlato contro, quando tu volevi soltanto essere carino dei miei confronti ». Chiuse gli occhi per un breve attimo, prese un bel respiro e poi continuò: « Dopo quella chiacchierata al bar, ho capito che stavi iniziando a piacermi, ma io non volevo buttarmi in una nuova storia così, di punto in bianco. Sono mesi e mesi che soffro, come mai ho sofferto prima in vita mia, a causa di una storia finita male. Ed avevo una paura tremenda Harry, davvero. Avevo paura di fare un passo falso e aggiungere altro dolore a quello che già stavo provando, paura di ammette a me stesso che tu mi piaci. Il mio cuore è stato calpestato abbastanza e stavo solo cercando di proteggerlo e proteggermi da altre batoste. Scusami Harry, per come ti ho trattato in questi mesi ed in particolare poco fa ».

« Anche tu mi piaci, Louis » fece il riccio, dopo essere rimasto in silenzio per qualche minuto. « E ti prometto che, con i miei baci, cercherò di curare tutte le ferite del tuo cuore e che ti darò una mano ad aggiustare tutte le tue parti spezzate. Te lo prometto ».

Ed il castano, di fronte a quelle parole, non poté fare altro che baciarlo ancora, ancora ed ancora.

**Author's Note:**

> L’idea mi è venuta mentre ascoltavo “Make You Believe” delle Little Mix, anche se poi, come titolo, ha una frase (ripetuta, in italiano, anche nella OS) del testo di “Over Again” dei One Direction. Per scrivere questa University!AU mi sono divertita molto, perché ho dovuto non solo pensare alla storia, ma anche al contesto in cui inserirla, anche se poi ho optato per uno non troppo difficile e di uso abbastanza comune. Meglio che non vi accenni lo sclero che ho avuto per decidere quale facoltà far frequentare ai due: ho girato per una mezza mattinata il sito della mia università e mia mamma, quando ha notato quello che stavo facendo, mi ha pure domandato se avessi intenzione di cambiare facoltà. Vabbè, sono cose che capitano…  
> Passando alla storia, Louis è la tenerezza assoluta e vi devo confessare che, per tutto il tempo in cui scrivevo di lui (ovvero praticamente sempre) ho avuto in continuazione l’idea malsana di abbracciarlo e coccolarlo. Harry, invece, mi rispecchia un sacco, soprattutto per quanto riguarda l'essere disordinato e scazzato di prima mattina appena sveglio. Ma anche tutte le altre sfumature del suo carattere, dalla meno alla più importante, mi rappresentano abbastanza. Non a caso, infatti, siamo nati sotto lo stesso segno, a distanza di un anno e pochi giorni. Per farla breve, diciamo che è una versione di me con i capelli ricci, gli occhi verdi e l’ucc... Sì, penso abbiate capito cosa intendo.  
> Come avrete sicuramente notato, nella OS c’è una piccola apparizione di Nick come coinquilino di Harry, nonostante abbia giusto qualche anno in più di lui, e quella di Eleanor come migliore amica di Louis. Devo ammettere che mi è piaciuto, e non poco, scrivere di loro due insieme, anche se non appare in chissà quante scene. Li ho trovati così dolci e carini insieme che, per un momento, ho avuto l’idea di stravolgere la trama e farla diventare una cosa terribilmente fluff (cosa che, alla fine, è comunque) ed etero. Ma poi sono rinsavita ed ho portato avanti l’idea della Larry, che è sempre cosa buona e giusta.


End file.
